


Just Go With It

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Cute, Drug Use (Marijuana), F/M, Fighting, Fist Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Liam to the Rescue, Love Confessions, Physical Abuse (Past- Mentioned), Pining Liam, Sexual Scenes, They're Both of Age for the Smut- 18, Zayn's a Girl, Zayn's a Tomboy, safe sex, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Zayn giggled with one of her few girl friends before those honey eyes had found him and she had excused herself quickly to come rushing over to him. He should have expected it, but still, the way she threw herself into his arms... the way she had pressed so firmly against him, the softness of her budding breasts against his chest- he was gone for it. At thirteen, just right then and there Liam had absolutely and irrevocably fallen in love with his best friend- and she had no idea.Or, the one where Zayn's a girl and she and Liam have been friends forever- and it takes her forever to realize that maybe he loves her just as much as she loves him, perhaps even more.





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something m/f, but I didn't know who to pair Liam with, so- Zayn's a girl now I guess. At least for this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy some part of it, sorry for any mistakes.

Okay so maybe Liam was a little misguided, maybe he wasn't supposed to take any of this seriously. This was _Zayn_ they'd been friends forever, lived next door to each other since Liam had been old enough to take his first steps. She had never once showed any sort of romantic interest in him and he hadn't really felt any sort of interest in her. She was the epitome of 'tomboy' her hair always pulled back or shorn short, always wearing baggy clothes, never bothered by dirt or climbing trees or playing sports with him and his friends. So, on the first day of high school when Zayn had showed up in the regulation uniform that everyone in the academy wore, Liam had been just a little enamored by that pleated skirt she had to wear. The only one she owned as far as Liam was aware. 

She'd gotten a haircut recently, cut away all of those flowing waves that just got in the way as far as she was concerned and Liam couldn't help the way his gaze had raked over the way her fringe laid so gently across her forehead. Black painted nails pushed it back as Zayn giggled with one of her few girl friends before those honey eyes had found him and she had excused herself quickly to come rushing over to him. 

He should have expected it, but still, the way she threw herself into his arms... the way she had pressed so firmly against him, the softness of her budding breasts against his chest- he was gone for it. At thirteen, just right then and there Liam had absolutely and irrevocably fallen in love with his best friend- and she had no idea. 

\--

By fifteen, Liam had gotten used to the way Zayn would dress at school and then immediately change into something more comfortable by the time they got home. It was the same thing every time, she would excuse herself to go home for a few minutes and when she came back to him she would be the same tomboyish girl she had always been, full of bright smiles and short, cropped hair that Liam still wished he could run his hands through. Still though, even as they walked to the mall, or went across the way to the park- or wherever they decided they wanted to go, some part of Liam couldn't help but wish she would keep that skirt on for just a while longer. That she would wear that white shirt underneath the button up black vest that only ever accentuated how much she had grown into herself. 

He was gone for it. Gone for her- and it only ever got worse. 

\--

Zayn found herself a boyfriend just before her seventeenth birthday, and she seemed happy enough, though she still spent time with Liam despite it all- even if it wasn't as much time as he was used to. She seemed happy and that was all that mattered. 

Until one Monday, she had arrived to school wearing makeup. Zayn never wore makeup, always worried that she would end up with pimples or complaining that it always took too much time and she didn't have the patience for it. Liam had noticed right away, instantly missing the smattering of light freckles that usually adorned her cheekbones. She was tired, worn and something about the way she kept her head tilted down, barely saying good morning to him was enough to make his heart clench painfully in his chest. 

He hadn't acted on it though, not until he had seen it during lunch period, watched the way Zayn cowered under rough hands, heard the slap that made him see absolute red. Zayn never wore makeup, and Liam had never been in a fight before, but he didn't think on that. 

It wasn't like in the movies. Zayn didn't beg him to stop, she didn't try to pull him off as he repaid every blow, every harsh word and insult tenfold. She just stood and watched, books clutched tightly to her chest, eyes wide as she saw a side of Liam she hadn't thought was there. When he had sent her boyfriend into the rough gravel with one last well placed punch, Zayn had let Liam wrap her up in those strong arms and lead her away. 

Nothing ever came of the fight. Nobody got in trouble, nobody told anyone, it all just died down and went away as if it had never happened. Her ex moved- or at least started attending a different school. It didn't matter, she never saw him again regardless. 

\--

On Liam's eighteenth birthday, Zayn had been the only one that showed up. His other friends had been busy, and although he was a little upset, at least Zayn was here. She had forgone her usual look of baggy jeans and over large sweaters to instead wear these tight white skinny jeans and a nice black, flowy kind of top that looked just as soft as it had felt against Liam's arm when she sat next to him. 

It had been a quiet night, one filled with apologies as his mother had said she had to go to work, leaving him and Zayn alone on his birthday of all days. He had assured her that it was fine, that he didn't mind, and really he didn't. Once she had left, he and Zayn put on a movie and sat on the couch together, a bowl of popcorn between them. Liam couldn't focus though, didn't want to focus on the movie when all his brain was tying to get him to look at were those beautifully pink lips, or the way Zayn breathed, her chest rising and falling gently underneath that incredibly soft fabric. 

Zayn shifted though and Liam snapped his gaze back to the tv as she moved to set the bowl of popcorn out of the way before she was turning to Liam, poking at his thigh to get his attention. And he gave it to her- every ounce of it as he turned to look toward Zayn, raising his eyebrows in expectation. 

"Hm?" 

"Have you ever tried-" She hadn't even finished the thought before Liam's mind was jumping all over the place, trying to finish the sentence before it was out of her mouth. "Smoking weed?" 

Ah. Of course. Liam's mind quieted from the thoughts of her asking him to kiss her, or asking if he would sleep with her or whatever else his hormonal teenage mind came up with. He just smiled though and shrugged. 

"A few times," He had said. "Why, do you have some?" 

Zayn laughed, a sound that Liam had fallen in love with many years ago, and suddenly she was standing to shove her hand into the tight pocket of her jeans, producing a little travel sized advil container that she offered to him as she sat back down. He didn't think on it as he opened it up, taking a look inside before he shook a couple joints into his palm.

"Mum would kill me if we smoke this in the house," He said with a bit of a laugh and Zayn just grinned. 

"We could go to the roof?" She suggested, and Liam couldn't help but think that was a great idea. 

It hadn't taken much from there before Zayn was taking his hand to pull him up the stairs to his room where she released him to push open his bedroom window. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he settled his hands on her waist to keep her steady as she stepped up onto his desk to crawl outside, but she didn't complain. Liam had followed her swiftly outside, walking upward toward the peak of the roof with her, his hand still settled on her lower back to keep her balanced as they half crawled up the rooftop. 

When they reached the ridge, Zayn sat down just by the chimney so she had something to lean back against while Liam just sat in front of her, his body turned mostly toward her. She fished a lighter out of her bra, and Liam could see the corner of her phone in there too just at the edge of her collarbone and he couldn't help but smile slightly as she passed one of the joints and that oh so warm lighter to him. The flame of it burned too high as he struck it to light the joint, but he didn't bother to worry about that, taking in the first drag, hearing the end of the joint crackle as it lit into a bright ember. 

He held his breath, a little grimace pulling down between his brows as he forced back a cough, holding the joint out toward Zayn who took it between those delicate fingers. She giggled at him as he released the breath, coughing immediately after, but the burn in his throat was nothing compared to the tight clench in his chest from that beautiful sound. Zayn was more practised with it and it was obvious as she took a smooth breath, holding it in for a few moments before she breathed out slowly, handing the joint back to Liam. They passed it back and forth for another few minutes until it was nearly burning their fingers and Liam put it out on the shingles covering the roof, handing the end of it back to Zayn who slipped it into the container she had. 

"One more?" 

Liam was already feeling fuzzy and he was losing sensation in his body, but he still nodded, more than willing to do anything with Zayn- even if it meant he might be a little too high tonight. She lit another, taking a couple hits before she passed it over and Liam took another drag as well. It only took another couple hits for him to refuse though, feeling way too light and floaty to be up on the roof. Zayn didn't complain, just took another few hits for herself before she was putting the rest of the joint out to put away, slipping the little tube into her bra. 

They sat in relative silence besides their breathing, too comfortable with each other to be bothered by the quietness. The world had just started to spin gently around Liam when Zayn finally spoke, that gorgeous voice cutting through the still silence. 

"I'm cold now," She said with a soft breath. "You wanna go back inside?" 

Liam nodded. "Yeah, sure," He said softly, shifting to move off the ridge of the house, ignoring the ache that immediately sprang up across his ass from sitting there for much too long. 

He went first, making sure to be careful as he scooted down the rooftop toward the peak just above his bedroom window. He stopped when he had his feet on somewhat sturdy ground by the windowsill, reaching up to hold onto the frame of it as he extended a hand for Zayn to take. She smiled, easily slipping her hand into his to let him guide her gently through the window, slipping in behind her. 

"You're such a gentleman," She teased him, poking at his chest once he had both feet on the floor. "You know I can do things for myself."

"I know," Liam said as he moved to drop down onto the bed. "I didn't think you'd mind so much- I can stop if you'd prefer. I'll be a total jerk if that's what you want." 

Zayn laughed as she moved to lay next to him, stretching out on his bed, crossing her arms behind her head. "Nah," She said shaking her head. "I like you just the way you are, Leeyum." 

A flutter passed through Liam's chest with the words and he tilted his head to look over toward Zayn, realizing too late that she was looking right back at him, those gorgeous honey eyes meeting with his. They stared at each other for a few long moments, neither of them saying anything until Zayn shifted. Liam thought she was going to sit up, but instead, she just pushed herself up and rolled over to settle against his chest, one arm draping across his waist. 

"I'm sorry," She breathed as Liam's arm settled around her shoulders and a little frown settled on his face. 

"For what?" He asked softly. 

"I know you probably think of me as like your sister or something," Zayn said and Liam felt his chest constrict. Was that how he was supposed to be feeling this entire time? Was that what Zayn believed he thought of her? He didn't have time to voice his concerns though, because suddenly Zayn was speaking again and he wasn't about to cut her off. 

"But like, I don't want you to think of me that way?" She sounded unsure, and Liam wanted to take her face between his hands and kiss her until it faded away. "I might just be too high for this- and here I thought smoking a joint would make this easy."

"Make what easy?" Liam asked and Zayn giggled. 

"Are you being purposefully dense?" She asked with another of those beautiful giggles as she lifted her head to look up toward him. "I really like you Liam. I think I might kind of be in love with you- a-and I know that's not how I'm supposed to feel for you, but I do." 

Liam stayed silent for a long moment, the shock of the confession gluing him to the spot until Zayn shifted as if to pull away from him. He tightened his grip a little, keeping her from moving away from him. "No- just... you're in love with me?" 

Zayn let out this little noise somewhere between a whimper and an affirmative. "I'm sorry," She said, burying her face in his chest. 

"Don't be," Liam said softly, and this time it was his turn to try to pull away as he sat up. 

Zayn followed after a moment, chewing at her bottom lip in apprehension of what was going to happen now. Some part of her was sure that Liam was going to kick her out and tell her that she was more like a sister and he would never love her and how dare she- The thoughts were cut short by the gentle caress of Liam's fingertips over the softness of her cheek and she couldn't help but lift her gaze to meet with his once more. Liam bit his lip for a moment, a little frown pulling down between those thick brows as he let out a soft breath. 

"You can- you can just forget what I said," Zayn said quickly, her lips pressing together in a tight line to keep them from trembling. "Pretend this never happened- please?" 

"I can't do that," Liam breathed, and he reached up to ever so gently cup Zayn's cheek in one of those large palms as he watched those beautiful eyes of hers glaze over with unshed tears. She reached to hold to his wrist, as if she needed something, anything to hold onto- anything that was attached to Liam anyways. 

"I've spent too long loving you to ever pretend you didn't say you loved me back." 

Surprise passed over Zayn's face, and her mouth fell open in her shock and maybe in an attempt to say something, though the words got stuck in her throat. Liam caressed his fingertips over the edge of her jaw, gently making her close her mouth before he was leaning in. Zayn didn't dare to move, barely daring to breathe as Liam drew closer and all of a sudden, his lips were on hers. She couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering closed, her fingers curling into the front of Liam's shirt, holding tightly to him even as he broke away from the kiss moments later. 

That night, Zayn slept in Liam's bed, wearing one of his t-shirts as she curled up close against him, warm and safe. When Karen returned home early that morning, she paused by his doorway as she usually would, opening the door just a bit so she could look through. The bedside lamp was still on, casting the room in a dim glow that made it oh so easy for her to see the two of them where they were cuddled into each other. She closed the door after a moment, a little smile on her face as she padded down the hallway to her own room. 

\--

They had been properly dating for maybe two weeks when Zayn's family took four days off to go on vacation. She didn't really want to go with them, having been to the same resort with them twice before, so she was allowed to stay with Liam at his house- although that didn't stop her from bringing him home. The front door was locked and she didn't have a key, but it was easy enough to climb up the latticework of the back porch to get to her bedroom window on the second floor, even in the dark. 

She slipped her fingers into the slight space between the bottom of the window and the sill, pushing it up so she could climb inside, Liam following soon afterward. He closed the window once they were inside and Zayn turned toward him with a grin that was returned easily enough. 

"So, why are we here?" He asked, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. 

"I forgot my weed when I packed," She said. "And your mum's staying home from work tonight- I just wanted some privacy."

"Privacy for what?" 

Zayn crossed the short distance between them, reaching to take Liam's hands in hers before she was stepping forward to straddle his lap. He bit lightly into his bottom lip as she settled on top of him, her hands lifting his until he had each of her breasts cupped in his palms. She released this breathy little sigh as she leaned to press her lips to his and without really thinking, he slipped his hands to the side, following the smooth curve of her tits as he returned the kiss easily. He shifted soon enough to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her close, pressing her tightly against his chest. When she pulled back from the kiss to speak, Liam just kept his arms around her, pressing her close. 

"I want you to make love to me Liam- just the way I imagined you would."

"Yeah?" Liam asked, sounding much more confident than he actually felt. "And how did you imagine it?" 

Zayn shifted in his lap, pressing more firmly down against him as she arched her back into him. "Are you ever going to stop asking questions?" She teased. 

"Maybe," Liam said with a smile. "I just wanted to know how you imagined it would be like with me. Did you touch yourself during?" 

Zayn couldn't seem to stop the little breath she let out and she nodded, biting her lip lightly. "Yeah, I did. Imagined it was you instead with your fingers so deep inside of me, your tongue on my clit," She said, draping her arms over his shoulders. "You'd hold me so tight and fuck me so good- wouldn't you?" 

Liam nodded, slipping his hands down over Zayn's sides to the hem of her shirt to pull it up and off for her. "Yeah..." He said softly as she was bared to his gaze, wearing just a black bra that seemed maybe a size too small, her breasts popping from the top of it slightly. "Only once you're begging for it."

Again, Liam wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but it didn't matter as he lifted Zayn off his lap only to toss her down onto the bed. He was upon her within a moment, their lips meeting in a heated kiss as he again let himself touch- this time on bare skin. Zayn pushed up against his palm, arching toward his touch and he rewarded her with a little nip to her bottom lip as he pulled back to trail kisses down over the edge of her jaw and down the side of her neck. 

Clothes were being shucked off, the fabric hitting the floor without second thought. Fingertips dragged over bare skin and then- a pause. Liam pulled back, gently tugging the thick, padded fabric of Zayn's bra off only for her to immediately cross her arms over her chest, palms hiding herself from his gaze. And he stopped. He sat kneeling between her legs on the softness of her bed, his fingertips tracing gently back and forth over her elbows as he waited, silent and patient for her to find her comfort. 

This wasn't the first time Liam had done this- just his first time with Zayn, and he found that a lot of girls were self conscious over their most private areas, unsure of what he would think of them. He didn't mind it though, always patient and gentle when needed. Zayn wasn't moving on her own though, so Liam leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly in a warm kiss that had her relaxing to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He slipped one hand up over her side, giving her plenty of warming before that warm palm cupped the softness of her breast, gently squeezing at her nipple, drawing a breathy moan from her. 

He broke away and this time Zayn let him see her laid out in all her glory on the bedsheets below him. Gravity worked against the softness of her breasts, pushing them flat and down toward her sides, but they were still so beautiful. She was beautiful and Liam didn't even think on it as he leaned to take one of those dark pink nipples into his mouth, tongue circling slowly as he sucked a soft moan from her. His mouth was so warm, so slick against her as he pressed kisses over that bare skin, and then he was murmuring gently against her, asking softly if he could, please- making heat drop straight down to her core. 

"Zayn..." He said her name first to get her attention properly, continuing when she let out this little noise that he assumed meant she had heard him. "Let me... can I eat you out babe, please?" 

She didn't answer further than curling one hand in his hair to push him down, making him give a laugh, commenting on her eagerness, but she didn't care. _Yes. Yes. Yes._ There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to feel the heat of his mouth where she needed it most- where she had dreamed he would put it. 

He teased her, dragging kisses down over her stomach, leaving a mark at her hip before he curled his fingers into the waistband of the black panties she was wearing to slowly tug them down over smooth legs. Even in her eagerness for him, she squeezed her thighs together, self conscious again, but Liam's hands were there to gently pry them apart, kissing at her knee as a soft assurance. Part of him knew, the moment he saw her in all her glory why she was so worried over it, and he glanced up to meet with her gaze, noting her frown and the way she had caught her lip between her teeth. 

He didn't say anything, knowing that it wouldn't help if he were to comment on how natural she was. She had shaved her legs, and recently, but she was barely trimmed between her thighs. Liam knew what she was waiting for. His shock, disgust, horror at the mere thought of going down on a woman who wasn't totally bald below the waist. He showed none of that though, and Zayn seemed sort of surprised as he just tilted his head to press his lips to the inside of her thigh. 

"I still want to," He murmured just to reassure her, looking up to catch the blush that crossed Zayn's face as she nodded, biting her lip tightly. 

He didn't waste anymore time on it, not really. He just trailed kisses down over her inner thighs closer toward her heat, fingertip sinking lightly into her hips to hold her still as his breath finally washed over her core. Zayn lifted her knees from the bed, spreading her legs for him as he leaned and she _keened_ beneath him as he dragged his tongue through those velvety soft folds. It was so foreign, such a strange- but oh so amazing feeling and as Liam located her clit, circling his tongue ever so slowly around it, she couldn't help but be so happy that he was the first to do this for her. 

He sucked the soft skin between his lips, pulling back to let her silk slip from his mouth only for him to reattach that gloriously slick warmth to her again. Lightly, he shook his head back and forth, holding to her thighs as he pushed deeper into her, his tongue slipping over her opening before he was sweeping it into her. She moaned, hands clutching tightly into his hair as he buried his face into her, no shame or hesitation in his movements. His tongue continued with it's slow back and forth movements, the bridge of his nose brushing back and forth over her clit in a way that had shivers slipping up and down her spine. 

She arched beneath him, tugging at his hair in a way that made him groan against her as he let her drag him into her. One of his hands moved just as he dragged his tongue back up toward her clit, circling over it again. He fit his lips around the nub, those dark, heat filled eyes of his raising to look up toward her as she felt the thickness of his fingertips slip through her soaked folds. She bit her lip, mouth falling open as she felt him nudge at her hole and suddenly he was pressing one of those thick fingers into her. He dragged the pad of his finger over her smooth walls, pressing upward against that spot inside of her and making her arch below him once again. 

"_Liam!_" She sounded so wrecked already, her thighs tightening, pressing up on either side of him and he just allowed it, letting her squeeze on him. 

He could feel the tension moving through her and the moment he slipped a second finger into her she called out his name loudly, thighs quivering as she came, soaking over his knuckles. He paused, though he didn't pull away. He just let her catch her breath before he buried his fingers deeper into her, drawing a broken little sound from her as she pushed up into the move. 

"Fuck... please Liam- need... need you." 

"Patience," He purred, pulling back just enough to murmur the words without being muffled. "One more time- from my tongue and you'll have my cock babe." 

Zayn nodded, mind too hazy to disagree with anything Liam said, wanting anything and everything he could give her. He removed his fingers from her, making her give a whine before he was replacing them with his tongue. He did this thing, where he twisted his tongue back and forth and flicked it side to side in a quick sort of way as he pushed it deeply into her, making her head spin with the soft pleasure. Again she could feel his nose against her clit, his lower face buried in her heat, hands clutching at her thighs. The sensitivity from her first orgasm made it a little easier for her to find her second one, but it still wasn't without effort on Liam's part, his tongue never leaving her. 

Her second orgasm tore through her, washing over Liam's mouth, making him _groan_ with it as he sucked at her softness for a moment and when he pulled away, his face was just soaked, glistening with her need. He reached for his t-shirt to wipe himself off before he was moving up as if to kiss her, though she stopped him before he could. 

"I... what's it-" She seemed nervous just to ask, but Liam was patient as always. "Do I taste good?" Liam couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face with that and he nodded. 

"You taste amazing," He promised softly. She had a sort of pungent spice to her that he assumed was from her exotic background, but there was a sweetness underlying it that he just absolutely loved. "May I show you?" 

Zayn nodded after a moment, letting Liam press a kiss onto her, opening her mouth to his tongue. She wasn't sure if she liked it nearly as much as Liam did, but at least it wasn't an absolutely horrible taste. She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts though, as she felt Liam's knuckles slip down over her inner thigh to where he slicked his fingers through her again, two of them sweeping into her. He broke from the kiss as she moaned, her short nails digging into his shoulders lightly. He watched her from there, taking in the way her mouth fell open, a furrow pulling down between her eyebrows as his thumb pressed against her clit, his fingertips dragging over that oh so sensitive spot inside of her. 

"Please! Oh fuck, please Liam..." 

He removed his fingers with the begging, and although he wanted nothing more than to sink inside of her right here and now, he couldn't do that. "Condom?"

She nodded breathlessly, pointing at the bedside table and he pulled away from her to open the top drawer, digging through the contents before he found an unopened box of condoms still in the bag with the receipt tucked into the top of it. She had obviously just recently bought them and he couldn't help but smirk at the idea that she had completely planned this. He pulled the top of the box open, tearing one of the packages off the string of them before he moved back to her, kneeling between her legs. 

She watched as he reached down to push his boxers down and off, a little whine at her lips as she finally saw his cock bob lightly in the air for a moment before his hands were wrapped around it to roll the condom on. He was bigger than she had thought he would be, and the thought of how well he was going to stretch her out made her mouth water just slightly as he leaned down over her. One of his hands pressed into the bed just by her head, the other reaching down to smooth over her thigh- which she lifted to loop over his hip to give him easy access. 

She couldn't keep in her moan as she felt the warm hardness of him slip over her clit, parting her gently before he wrapped a hand around himself to guide his length toward her willing entrance. She could barely breathe as he entered her, slow and gentle and patient as he pressed his hips steadily into hers. He paused once he was fully sheathed within her, stroking over her thigh and kissing across her neck and collarbones as he waited for her to relax around him. 

She was still tight, clenched lightly around him when she dug her heel into his lower back in an effort to make him move, though he didn't make her wait any longer. It was a slow drag as he pulled out only to snap his hips back in, his movements gentle, though firm. She moaned, clutching tightly to him as he continued with his movements, fingertips digging into his shoulder blades. 

Zayn arched underneath him, pushing her hips up into his in a desperate sort of way and he took the hint, pressing harder into her on his next thrust, making her give a pleasured cry. He couldn't help but groan, loving the way she held so tightly to him, pressing into each of his movements, clinging to him in an almost desperate way. He loved that he was the one to make her feel this way, that he finally had her as his own and it took less than a few minutes before she was coming apart underneath him for the third time. 

That was all it took for him to unravel. Feeling her body clench and flutter around him, her nails scrabbling over his back, heels pressing into his spine- it was all too much and he spilled within her, filling the condom. She moaned as he tensed, feeling the heat of his come spread within her, his body rocking to ride out his orgasm until he stilled, releasing a shaky breath. 

It took a few long moments for them to untangle themselves from one another, and Liam pulled out gently, holding the condom in place until he could pull it off and tie the end of it, tossing it into the waste bin by Zayn's desk. They met with one another's gaze for a moment before they were both leaning into a soft kiss. It only lasted a few moments before Liam pulled back to roll onto the bed with a heavy breath, reaching to pull Zayn against his chest. She went easily, letting him hold her close, glad for the cuddles to keep the buzzing in her limbs to a minimum. 

They laid in silence for a while, just holding onto each other and letting the bliss of post-sex high wash over them. It was Zayn that spoke first, breaking through the quiet sounds of their breathing. 

"Liam?" 

"Hm?" He sounded tired, but not quite asleep yet. 

"I love you." 

The words were met by a short silence before Liam was tightening his arms around her, squeezing her close. "I love you too, Zayn. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I tried to make it as tactful as possible for the love scene- since it is supposed to be making love not just having sex.


End file.
